Many types of racks and stands have been used for holding bicycles in a parked upright position. A commonly used stand for holding a bicycle in its normal upright position is the "kick stand", i.e., a bar swingably mounted to the frame of a bicycle. However, bicycles such as racing bicycles and mountain bicycles are not equipped with kick stands to reduce weight and increase performance. These bicycles are typically "parked" by either laying them flat on their sides or by resting them in an upright position against a wall or the like structure. These parking methods often result in damage to the bicycle as when, for example, a bicycle slides and falls away from the wall against which it has been rested.
Several types of stand-alone stands and racks have been used to hold and store such bicycles. However, a majority of these are bulky and heavy structures which require assembly and need to be permanently secured to the floor. These racks are generally made to hold numerous bicycles and are not adaptable for holding only one or two bicycles. What is needed is a bicycle rack that is relatively light weight and easy to use as by the average consumer in his or her garage. The rack should be easily adaptable to hold as many bicycles as desired.
The present invention provides an inexpensive, light weight, compact and portable bicycle rack which avoids the disadvantages of the various bicycle stands and racks in use today.